Pretended Boyfriend
by SawadaMidori
Summary: "Akashi-kun, would you like to be my boyfriend? Ah, I meant pretended boyfriend." AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Author's Note :** This is my first story ever and as English is not my mother tongue, expect some grammatical error. But I'm open to suggestion and critique regarding the stories or even grammatical error. Please kindly leave review for me. Thank you...

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend  
**

* * *

"Tetsuya, sorry to make you wait."

"It's not a problem, Akashi-kun. I just got here myself," said Tetsuya nodding a little while slurping his favorite vanilla milkshake.

It was late noon and MajiBurger was packed with people who just hanging out or taking their late lunch in weekend like this. Yesterday Tetsuya was invited me to this "date" in MajiBurger and as amused as I was since he had never invited me out alone before, to MajiBurger at top, I was concerned because he said he wanted to talk about something important with a serious tone, so here I am, in MajiBurger when I don't like to eat fast food. But I'm happy to be able to see my beloved Tetsuya again so I guess a little sacrificed like eating a not-good-nor-healthy-meal from this place is just a cheap bargain.

"So, what do you want to talk about today, Tetsuya?" I asked him, noticing the fidgeting he made as he was feeling so nervous. 'I don't hope it's a bad news, looking at how nervous he's been.'

Tetsuya fidgeting again, after so long, he seems to muster up his courage and looking straight up to Akashi, he blurted out,

"Akashi-kun, would you be my boyfriend?"

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Akashi looks so flabbergasted and Kuroko was feeling more nervous. And then he realized what he said to that red hair boy.

"Ah.. What I meant with boyfriend is would you mind being my pretended boyfriend?"

"What do you mean by pretended boyfriend, Tetsuya?" said Akashi after a while after he composed his look.

"Well, you see, I think I'm in love with Kagami-kun. But he never noticed my feelings, so I thought I could make him jealous if I have a boyfriend."

Akashi was speechless at that. How come his Tetsuya was in love in that monkey Bakagami? When did it happen? How could he did not notice this? As painful as it is to Akashi, he knew that he could not deny Tetsuya's request.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya called him with a deadpan expression.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you caught me surprised with your confession. Of course I will gladly help you with that, Tetsuya," said Akashi with smile, while plotting to kill Kagami in his mind. How dare he took away his Tetsuya.

"Thank you very much, Akashi-kun," said Tetsuya with a small smile that was more like a sad smile than happy one.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"So, how was it Kuroko?" asked Kagami with enthusiasm that did not mirrored by the person he asked.

"Good, Akashi-kun said he would gladly assist me on becoming my pretended boyfriend," said Kuroko glumly.

"It's good news then. Why did your face look like it's the end of the world?"

"He said he would gladly help me to conquer your love. Didn't it mean that Akashi-kun don't have any feelings for me?" Kuroko sighed. Their plan was a success but he did not feel a bit happy with the result. Why did not he think that if Akashi wanted to help him, it just meant that the later did not have any special feelings for him.

"You can not said that for sure, Tetsuya. I still remember the dagger stare he gave me when I hug you at time we won the winter cup. He definitely has special feelings for you, I'm sure of it," said Kagami, shivering a little as he remember the day he became aware of the redhead captain's feelings with his shadow. They clearly have feelings for each other but don't want to admit it and just created tension that make other people wary around them. That why Kagami persuaded Kuroko to launch this plan to make the two of them became closer.

"Okay, I'll trust your judgement Kagami, but if you're wrong, you realized that Nigou will be in your care for at least two weeks, right?"

"Oi… Kuroko! I said nothing but that!"

Kuroko smiled a little bit looking at his new Light bickering about how the punishment is not fair, and then he sighed again, "I hope it will resulted something good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** I'm really ecstatic to see there're people who actually like my story! Thank you for RinFantasy, Asterbear, HeteroChromium, and Guest for your review. Actually your review give me some inspiration for this story, so thank you very much. And thank you for all of you that was following and favoriting this story. I'm really happy beyond words, and for a gratitude present, I'll publish this chapter much earlier than I expected before. Please enjoy and don't forget to give me some review~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **\- First Mission -**

* * *

 **From :** Akashi-kun

 **Subject :** Today's plan

 **Message :** The first step is to get him to know that we are dating. I'll visit your club training in Seirin today. Be prepared to be my boyfriend, Tetsuya. Don't forget to address me as one.

Love, Seijuurou

Kuroko blinked and even after read the message several times, he still could not process what Akashi said in that message. So he got up the bed, wash his face and brush his teeth, and read the message again. And then it hit him, 'Akashi-kun is going to visit me in Seirin? And he would pronounced our relationship to my teammates? Not only Kagami-kun?'

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Oi, Kuroko! What's wrong today?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, Kagami-kun?"

"Well, you look a little bit listless and nervous. Is there something special with training today?"

Kuroko and Kagami chatted on the way to the gym for basketball club's training. Kuroko was restless, much more when the time for training was getting near.

"Kagami-kun, today Akashi-kun will visit our club training, so please be surprised with him."

"What? That crazy redhead captain would come? What for?" Kagami surprisedly exclaimed.

"To get you know about our new relationship of course." Said Kuroko with a deadpanned face.

"I see.. No, wait… your new relationship? As in… as in… "

"That's a good surprised expression, Kagami-kun. Please maintain it like that when Akashi-kun came." Said Kuroko glancing to Kagami.

"That.. you will… what would you do to get me know your relationship?" Kagami asked, he has a bad feeling that it would not be just some petty announcement of dating.

"Saa… Akashi-kun did not really tell me his plan. Just pretending to be surprised when the time comes, Kagami-kun."

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Apparently, they did not have to worry about Kagami making a surprised faced since the way Akashi announced it was making all of Seirin's members, including Kagami, shocked and petrified for several moments.

True to his words, Akashi entered Seirin's gym just 10 minutes before the training began. While everyone was wondering why Rakuzan's captain was here, he approached Kuroko who just finished changing to his training clothes and kissed the tealhead on the cheek.

"Good afternoon, Tetsuya. How's your day today, love?" said Akashi smiling brightly to Kuroko who also petrified.

"Akashi-kun, good afternoon." Said Kuroko, fighting his blushing with no success.

"A… A… A… Akashi! What are you doing to Kuroko?" screamed Kagami, pointing his finger to that redhead captain.

"Kiss him of course. Can you not see that?" said Akashi smiled smugly to Kagami.

"Ki… Ki… Ki… " Kagami could not comprehend a word since he was so flabbergasted.

"I could see that was a kiss. But why did you kiss Kuroko, Akashi? And why on earth did you come here?" asked Aida after composing herself a little bit from the shock.

"Why, hmm? What do you say, Tetsuya? Why did I kiss you?" asked Akashi, putting his hand to Kuroko's shoulder with a casual manner.

"Because we are dating." Said Kuroko with a straight face, as straight as he can do though, since he was still melting inside by the kiss and the hand on his shoulder.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Akashi was punching his hand upward to sign victory, in his mind. While he could maintain a smug smile on the outside, he was excited that he could finally kiss his Tetsuya. 'Well, it's still on cheek, but I'll proceed slowly to claim that lips,' he thought.

Looking at blushing on Kuroko's face was tripled his happiness inside. He was so happy that Kuroko would react to his kiss like this.

'First mission completed. Saa tee.. How should I proceed on the next mission?' thought Akashi while eyeing Kagami with evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Warning :** AkaKuro pair, Shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** Thank you Rinfantasy and awefanfic for your review on Chapter 2. And thank you for followers and those who tag this story as favorite. I'm really excited with the AkaKuro fanfic and have jumbled idea about variety stories that I could write, but I'll finish this one first. It would not be a long story, maybe around 8-10 chapters? I have the storyline, but don't know how long it is after I write all of it. Well, this is the third chapter, please enjoy and kindly leave review for me. Anyway, I don't have anyone to proofread anything so if you have suggestion or critique, please PM me. Alright, enjoyy~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **He's Mine**

* * *

 ***SWISH***

"Great shot, Kagami!" said Furihata.

"Great pass, Kuroko!" said Kagami, offering his fist.

"Should you shoot it so flashy like that?" asked Kuroko ignoring his bumping fist.

"Of course, I have to show him my strength!" said Kagami, glancing to a certain redhead who watched the training intensely. Kuroko sighed seeing a childish side of his Light.

"You're so childish, Kagami-kun."

"Wha… I'm not childish Kuroko! You're more childish than me, even more if seeing your height," tease Kagami, ruffling hair of the tealhead.

"Please stop ruffling my hair, Kaga…"

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With an extraordinary reflexes, Kagami was able to dodge a red scissor that was thrown at him.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kagami Taiga, it seems my hand slipped." Akashi said with cold stare that scream ' _Don't touch my Tetsuya_ '.

"Oi, Akashi, it's dangerous! What would you do if that scissors was scarring my face?" Kagami burst out.

"Well, it's not hurting you, so it's okay, right?" Akashi give him an evil grin that make Kagami shivered.

' _I thought I saw the incarnation of Satan._ ' Thought Kagami.

"Speaking of that, I think you lack of spirit for today's training, Kagami Taiga. And as much as I don't want to make my enemy stronger, Seirin is Tetsuya's team after all. So, I'll be gladly to help you, Seirin's ace, with your training today privately. What do you think, Seirin's coach?" said Akashi turning to Aida.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right about that, Akashi-san. Bakagami here is absolutely lacking in spirit for training today, so you have my permission to train him privately today," Aida grinned to Akashi.

"Thank you very much. I know you would understand my good intention," said Akashi to Aida before smiled evilly to Kagami.

' _I'm so dead today._ ' Kagami thought seeing a duo satan in front of him.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Kagami-kun, let's change. Don't you want to go home?" Kuroko said, looming over Kagami's face while the later was laying and wheezing.

"Go.. ***pant* *pant*** ahead.. ***pant***."

Kuroko saw Kagami was spent after special training from Akashi and decided to go ahead and change before he make Akashi wait for him.

"….. yeah, this is a special training menu that I design myself for his improvement. You could use it for his training until next weeks. And don't forget… "

Kuroko vaguely heard Akashi spoke with their coach about special training menu no doubtedly for Kagami. ' _Kagami-kun, your training this week will be hell_ ,' thought Kuroko smiling a little.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Akashi just finished his discussion with Aida Riko regarding Kagami's special training menu when he saw Kuroko walked to him after changing uniform.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry to make you wait."

"Don't worry that, Tetsuya. And it's time for you to call me with my given name, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry but I think it would be impossible."

"You haven't even tried it. Try calling my name, Tetsuya. It's Seijuurou."

Kuroko silently just stared at Akashi.

"Tetsuya, don't make me repeat myself."

Kuroko did not respond.

"Tetsuya, you don't want to know what I would do to you if you did not do what I just said," said Akashi as he wrapped his arms to Kuroko's neck and pulling their heads closer to each other. Kuroko cannot contain his embarrassment and blushing hard at this notion.

"Se.. Sei.. Sei.. kun," said Kuroko, dropping his gaze while trying to compose his calm self, with no success.

"Hmm.. not bad..," said Akashi. ' _He's so cute, blushing like that_ ,' Akashi thought as he bent over and kiss Kuroko on his forehead.

"A.. Akashi-kun?" uttered Kuroko while jumping and pushing Akashi's body, surprised.

 ***COUGH* *COUGH***

"Maybe I should go ahead. And you two, get a room!" said Aida, who was seeing all of their lovey dovey action, turning back and walking outside the gym.

Kuroko never blushed harder than this before, and he could not stop glancing between his coach leaving and smug smile in Akashi's face with hopeless expression, ' _Be still my heart._ '


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Warning:** shounen-ai, AkaKuro pair

 **Author's Note:** This time I took several days to update so I give you twice longer than usual for this chapter (no, seriously, it's just really need longer chapter, that's why it took me several days to finish). I hope you would enjoy it and not being bored by the longer chapter. It would not have the jealous Akashi here, but this chapter would be important to solidify the ending. Oops, I'll stop now before I spill everything.. :p As usual, thank you very much for all people that have left a review for the last chapter, simsimchocolatte, Rinfantasy, 2 Guests, AkaKuro Shipper, Purified Sins, arudachan, and for people that already make this story your favourite and/or follow this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **\- First Date -**

* * *

' _I miss Akashi-kun_ ,' Kuroko sighed. After Akashi's visit to Seirin the other day, they haven't meet again since Akashi already going back to Kyoto. There were sporadic messages and calls of course, but it still could not erase Kuroko's longing. ' _Tomorrow is Saturday, should I invite him to go somewhere? But I don't want to sound so eager to go on a date with him._ ' Thought Kuroko contemplating. At that time, Kuroko's phone was ringing. After glancing at the phone, his heart was beating faster. ' _It's Akashi-kun._ '

"Tetsuya."

"Hello, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, what did I say about my name?"

"Se.. Sei-kun."

"Good. Tetsuya, do you have time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Kuroko thought what would his plan tomorrow, "Yes, I don't have any plans tomorrow."

"Good, meet me at Shibuya Station tomorrow."

"Shibuya Station? That's okay, but what would we do there, Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, if you called me with my family name again, there'll punishment for you later. I want you to accompany me shopping, if that's okay for you."

"Okay, Sei-kun." Kuroko's pouting a little. ' _I still am not used to his given name._ '

"Are you pouting, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked could be heard from the phone.

"N.. No, Sei-kun."

"Then, see you tomorrow, Tetsuya." Said Akashi, chuckling.

"See you tomorrow, Sei-kun." Said Kuroko as he hung up the phone.

After several moment in silent, at last the phone conversation was dawned at him. ' _I'm going on a date with Sei-kun!_ '

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

 **"** Akashi-kun, sorry for making you wait," said Kuroko panting from running.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya, you're on time. And your punishment will wait. Be prepared."

"Ah.." said Kuroko just realizing about his mistake. ' _I forgot about his name. I wonder what punishment Akashi-kun will prepare._ '

"Ah, Tetsuya, you don't want to know what punishment will wait for you," Akashi said grinning to him.

' _How did he know what I was thinking about?_ ' thought Tetsuya surprised. "Se.. Sei-kun, what would we do today?"

"I want you to accompany me shopping today."

"Shopping?"

"Sure. I want to buy new basketball shoes."

"Okay, I don't mind accompanying you, but should it be today? And Shibuya of all places? I think there are a lot of other places less crowded than here to buy a good basketball shoes." Said Kuroko confused.

"No, it has to be today, and it has to be here." Said Akashi, smirking about something.

 _'I don't really understand, but I think he has some plan._ ' Kuroko thought seeing his smirking. "Okay, then, please lead the way, Sei-kun."

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Oi, Kagami, how about this one?" said a tanned boy to his redhead friend.

"No way, the model was too shoddy. Also I don't like that color combination." Said Kagami.

"Bah… Your taste is the one which is lousy."

"What were you saying, Aomine?"

"I said your taste is lousy!"

"You….!"

"I'm sorry, dear customer, but please no fighting in the store." A shopkeeper suddenly appear besides them.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Said Kagami bowing his head a little to the shopkeeper.

"Che, that was your fault, Kagami." Said Aomine walking away to another aisle.

Kagami chose to ignore the blue haired boy and shopped around again, looking for a nice basketball shoes. At last he saw a good shoes around the corner, a bright green color shoes. 'Hmm, I like the model, but the color was a little off for my taste. I wonder if this shoes would look good with my hair.' Thought Kagami. He raised my hand to ask for his size.

"Don't ever try it, Kagami-kun. Those color looks outrageous with your hair."

"WOOAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A teal haired boy was appeared out of nowhere beside Kagami.

"Kuroko! How long have you been there?" exclaimed Kagami, surprised.

"A while." Said Kuroko, smile a little.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here?" Aomine back when he heard Kagami screamed and saw that his former shadow was there.

"Aomine-kun. I should said the same for you, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, this Bakagami here was asking me to help him shopping for basketball shoes. He said he would treat me to a movie later so I said okay to his request."

A realization dawned at Kuroko's face. ' _I see, so that's why it has to be today, and it has to be here._ '

"Then, what are you doing here, Kuroko?" asked Kagami.

"Ah, I…" Before Kuroko finished his sentenced, a voice was interrupted him. "Fancy meeting you two here, Daiki, Kagami." A certain redhead appeared then, walking beside Kuroko, and extending his hand to Kuroko's shoulder.

"Akashi? What are you doing here?" said Aomine.

"For the same purpose as you two here of course, to buy basketball shoes."

"Well, I can see that, but the combination of Tetsu and you is a combination that I'll never think about for something like this. Like Tetsu would likely asked me or Kagami or even Kise to company him shopping. And you would be likely asked Midorima for it, right?" said Aomine confused.

"J.. Jaaa…., let's resume our shopping. Okay?" said Kagami while dragging Aomine to another aisle. ' _It's bad, if Aomine knew about those two, then the other would knew too, and it would be too big after that,_ ' thought Kagami.

"Sei-kun, this is your planning, right? Bumping with Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun here?" asked Kuroko staring at Kagami dragging Aomine away.

"Yes, Tetsuya, I thought you want to make Kagami jealous with our relationship, so I thought this would be a perfect chance."

"Yeah, you're right, Sei-kun." Said Kuroko. His face show no emotion but inside his heart was pained greatly.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Tetsuya, how about this one?" asked Akashi handing him a red shoes while casually put his hand on Kuroko's waist.

"I think it's a good choice, Sei-kun." Said Kuroko smiling a little.

"Oi, Kagami, don't you think the two of them are too touchy feely for a friend?" asked Aomine while observing Kuroko and Akashi.

"N.. No! Why do you think that? I think it's normal between friends. Look!" uttered Kagami putting his hand to Aomine's waist too.

"A.. Aho! What are you doing?" exclaimed Aomine shocked as he tried to push Kagami's hand out.

"What are you saying? I'm showing you an affection as your friend." Said Kagami still gripping Aomine's clothes.

"Wha… Who said I want to be your friend, huh?" Aomine pushed Kagami with no success and they're bickering again.

"What are they doing?" asked Kuroko, confused with the behavior of his Lights.

"Just let them be. They are just stupid. Tetsuya, why you chose stupid people as your light continuously was beyond me." Said Akashi.

"Akashi! I heard you!" Kagami and Aomine shouted. Kuroko sighed, ' _It would be a long day._ '

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Tetsuya, what's wrong? You look a bit listless today. Don't you enjoy our date?"

"Nothing wrong at all, Sei-kun. Of course I really enjoy our date." Kuroko smiled a little to reassure Akashi.

"Hmm, don't lie to me. If you're worried about Kagami and Daiki's relationship, don't worry about it at all. I'm sure that they don't have any relationship beyond friends since Daiki is already in relationship with other person." Said Akashi as he pet Kuroko's head lightly.

"Yeah, thank you, Sei-kun." Said Kuroko as he tried to composure his emotionless face. Those words from Akashi was pained him. ' _As I thought, Sei-kun just trying to help me with Kagami-kun. All of those affection before were just for show._ ' Thought Kuroko as he prayed that the redhead would not be able to see the turmoil inside his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Warnings:** AkaKuro pair, slightly MidoTaka pair, slightly AoKaga pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note:** Here's the update. I got a little free time since it's weekend but after next week, I don't know if I could be updating as fast as I am now, so I'm sorry if the update would become slow. This chapter is a short one, the original one was much more longer than this but I decided to cut it into 2 chapters so the readers could concentrate at one event at times. This is unbeta-ed so I'm really sorry if there were mispelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you for the reviews on last chapter, Rinfantasy, Nameless, Kuro13Dead, silver woman, awefanfic, and thank you for all of you that has been marked this story as your favourite or following it. You're the reason I could updating so fast like this, because you ignite my excitement for this story, so thank you very much. *bowing down*. Please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to leave review so I could know what you are thinking about this chapter~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **\- Suspicion -**

* * *

"Thank you very much!" a cheerful voice of the shopkeeper was escorting them stepping outside the store. Finally Kagami found shoes that he liked, shoes with the same combination of color with the one he's using now with just slightly different model and gained "How boring" from Aomine, which of course made them quarrelling again. Akashi on the other hand purchased a light blue and white color combination of shoes which made Kuroko confused.

"Is that shoes okay? I just stared at it because it looks good, but I don't know if it would suit you, Sei-kun."

"Don't worry, Tetsuya, I like the color. It reminds me of your hair." Akashi said smiling towards Kuroko.

"Kagami, look, there's definitely something off about them. I'd never seen Akashi smiling tenderly like that." Aomine whispered as he put his hand on Kagami's shoulder and drew him on.

"No.. Nothing happened! Geez, Aomine, you're just thinking too much." Said Kagami a little nervous. ' _Damn, his instinct is sharp. We must be more careful._ '

Aomine staring at Kagami with suspicious gaze but seeing the uncomfortable demeanor from him, he decided to let it go.

"So, what are you going to do now? We have to go to the movie now since Bakagami already bought the tickets." Said Aomine to Kuroko and Akashi.

"Ah, that's so convenience. We actually are going to go to the same cinema since I already bought tickets for me and Tetsuya." Said Akashi, earning a surprised look from the three of them, including his date.

"We'll be watching movie?" asked Kuroko unsure.

"Yes, do you have any objection, Tetsuya? Should we do something else?"

"No, I don't mind but…" Kuroko was unsure how to explain why he's so nervous about going to watch a movie. ' _Well, Akashi doesn't know about that, does he? I think it would be alright._ '

"Okay then, let's go watch a movie." Said Kuroko who's regretting his decision not long afterwards.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Kuroko was standing petrified in front of the hottest movie banner they would watch which unfortunately is a horror movie.

"Ohh.. It looks interesting, I heard this movie was so scary that many people fainted from watching it! You got a good taste on movie, Kagami!" said Aomine excitedly.

"Well, I just happened to heard from Tatsuya that this movie is quite good." Said Kagami scratching his head.

Hearing Aomine's claim that this movie was indeed very scary was making Kuroko frozen even more. ' _I knew it! I should not be agree to this stupid watching movie idea! But I could not back down now or I should explain it to Sei-kun._ '

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?" said Akashi looking at his date partner frozen in front of the movie banner.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's go inside." Said Kuroko putting his most brave up front while inside he's shivering with fright.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Aomine and Kagami were screaming so hard and unconsciously they are hugging each other. After a while they aware of that, and then they pushed each other.

"What the hell, why are u clinging to me like that, Aomine? Is that film was too scary for you?" whispered Kagami.

"What are you saying? It's you who hug me so hard! Bet you're so scared of that scene. But that last scene was quite frightening though, right, Tetsu?" whispered Aomine while turned back to Kuroko who sit beside him, and saw Kuroko was hugging Akashi with pale face. And suddenly when the ghost appear again, he jumped and buried his face into Akashi's shoulder. Meanwhile Akashi combed Kuroko's hair with his fingers and pull him closer while soothing him with whispered words. Aware of the stares he received from Aomine, he glanced to Aomine and give him stern stare to just leave them alone. Reluctantly he resumed watching the movie and a frightening ghost was appear again.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aomine was screaming and hugging Kagami again when the later was doing the same thing.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Not far from the row they're sitting, sat two teenagers with green hair and black hair. The black haired boy was sleeping peacefully with head plopped on the greenhead's shoulder when the green haired boy just dropped down his Tanuki doll after he watched the scene playing several row ahead of him.

"Nnhh… Shin-chan? What happened?" asked the black haired boy, rubbing his eyes to remove sleepiness. He was awakened when the greenhead boy was suddenly becoming rigid and dropped his lucky item down.

"It's nothing, Takao. But how you could sleeping in the middle of a horror movie was something I don't understand." Said Midorima Shintarou pushing up his glass with his tapped fingers.

"Buuttt… it's boring.. The film is not scary at all." Said Takao Kazunari sulking.

Midorima was just sighed at this answer. ' _I must not go outside today since Oha Asa said this would be my worst day and I would meet something I wish I don't see at all, and it just happened. I think I should not prying deeper or I would regret it._ '

"Then, let's just go to eat something. I'm a little hungry anyway." Said Midorima rising from his chair.

"You're treating, right, Shin-chan?" said Takao as they walk out of the cinema.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** Hi, it's me again. Sorry for taking quite a long time for update. I got a very hectic week and I couldn't write anything between my work days. That's why for several last chapter ahead, maybe I just could update once a week since I got time to write only on weekend, I hope. For that, I'm so sorry, especially for you guys who like a faster update. It will be ending soon so don't worry, I will not abandon this story. Special thanks for my friend, Alien, who did a grammatical improvement on this chapter so I hope we did a good job on that area. Thanks for all of you who left a comment on the last chapters, and for all of you who follows and make this one of your favorite story. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **\- Counsel -**

* * *

"Tha… That was a dizzily frightening movie.." uttered Aomine lifeless as they walked out of cinema.

"For the first time, I agree wholeheartedly with you, Aomine. I'm a bit regretting why I chose that movie. Damn you, Tatsuya." Said Kagami with the same pale face.

Kuroko's rendered speechless. He was still shaking a bit from the horror he got from that movie. Akashi was rubbing his back lightly.

"Are you okay, Tetsuya?"

"Yes." said Kuroko faintly. His mind was blank and he could not compose his thought.

Akashi took a pity for him and pull him for a hug. "There, there. Don't worry about it too much. It's just a movie, Tetsuya." Akashi hugged him and pet his head lightly. Little by little, Kuroko could feel warmth was seeping through his body once again.

"Thank you, Sei-kun. I think I'm alright now." murmured Kuroko, blushing a little. ' _I have shown him a disgraceful side of me. So embarrassing._ '

"That's good to hear." Akashi said as he bent down and kiss him lightly in the forehead. Kuroko was smiling a little at that gesture.

"I must go to the station now, or I would be late to catch the train to Kyoto." Said Akashi.

"Ah, Sei-kun, I will accompany you to the station." Said Kuroko.

"Then, see you later, you two." Said Akashi to Kagami and Aomine. "Let's go, Tetsuya." Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm and they walked away holding each other hands.

"Then, I also will go home now." Said Kagami to Aomine.

"Don't think you could run away now, Kagami." Aomine said with a dark look, grabbing Kagami's shoulder.

"What do you mean, Aomine?"

"There's absolutely something going on with the two of them," said Aomine jabbing his thumb to direction where Kuroko and Akashi going, "And you certainly know what's going on. Now, spill!"

Kagami scratching his head as he considered his options to tell Aomine or not.

"If you're not spilling, I won't be responsible for what rumor that will circulate around after I tell the other about what happened today between them." Said Aomine with menacing look.

"Okay, okay, I'll spill it. Let's talk at Maji Burger. I'm hungry anyway."

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Then, Tetsuya, I'm going now." Said Akashi as he stepped into the train.

"Be careful on your way home, Sei-kun." Said Kuroko as the train door closed slowly.

As he stared at the train that began pulling away, his phone was ringing.

' _It's Aomine-kun?_ ' he thought, confused.

"Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun, good evening. What is the matter?"

"Is Akashi already gone? Are you going home now?"

"Yes, I'm going home now as Sei-kun had already left."

"Great, meet us at MajiBurger then. I want to talk about what happened today."

"What do you mean? Who are us?"

"Give me the phone for a moment. Hello, Kuroko." Suddenly Kagami's voice was heard from the phone.

"Kagami-kun? What did Aomine-kun mean?" asked Kuroko sharply.

"Well, please just come to Maji Burger first. I will explain it later. Ja." And then the phone beeping was heard. Kagami has cut the call.

' _Kagami-kun, you don't mean…'_ Kuroko hurriedly walk away to Maji Burger.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Kagami-kun, please explain it to me." Asked Kuroko as he pants a little.

"We.. Well, Kuroko, how about you take a sit first? Here, I already got you your favorite milkshake." Said Kagami a little bit nervous.

"Don't think you can bribe me with this, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko darkly as he sat down beside him and slurping his milkshake. It's calming him a little bit. ' _Milkshake is still the best._ '

"Tetsu, I already heard about your plan from Bakagami. Are you serious? Why don't you just confess it to Akashi instead of doing this kind of things?" said Aomine, who sat in front of Kuroko, with a little concern.

Kuroko sighed. "Kagami-kun also said like that before, but I'm just afraid. I'm afraid he will reject my confession and I can't bear to live through the pain like that. I guess I just want reassurance that he likes me as more than a friend, even if just a little bit, before I confess to him." Said Kuroko gloomy.

"And? Are you sure of his feeling now?" asked Aomine.

"Not at all. I'm more confused than ever now. Sometimes he seems like he really see me as a potential boyfriend, but sometimes I felt it was just a façade as my pretend boyfriend in front of Kagami-kun." Sighed Kuroko. It's not a result he wanted and now he's more confused than before to the point that he's starting to regret his decision of launching this plan.

"Kuroko, I know that I already said this to you, but even if he did not have any feelings for you before this plan, you can get him to like you in the process, you know, because you now have the privilege as his boyfriend." Said Kagami.

"Pretended boyfriend, you mean, Kagami-kun?" murmured Kuroko quietly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? Even if it's just a pretended boyfriend, you are still his boyfriend now. You have to use that chance wisely." Said Kagami.

"Wow, Bakagami, I never knew you could said something so wise." Aomine teased.

"Shut up, Ahomine." Snapped Kagami.

"But he has a point, Tetsu. You should utilize this chance of yours and make him fall in love with you. Here, I have two tickets for amusement park. Just invite him next week to go on a date with you." Said Aomine to Kuroko as he handed two tickets.

"But.. " Kuroko hesitated. 'I don't know if it would be an inconvenience to him when I'm too eager like this.'

"Don't worry too much, Kuroko. Just give him a call. If he declined, I'll be going with you to the amusement park next week." Said Kagami, ruffling the tealhead hair.

"Bakagami! What's the point if you are the one going with Tetsu!" exclaimed Aomine smacking the table.

"Hah? It's up to me if I want to go to amusement park with anybody that I want, right? What's your business anyway?" said Kagami and they started bickering again.

Toning down the ruckus that was happening near him, Kuroko thought of their words, ' _Maybe I should try it. This could be my chance to be closer with Sei-kun._ '

"Thank you, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, maybe I'll try it." Uttered Kuroko.

Upon hearing those words, the both of them stop their arguments and stared momentarily at the smiling face of Kuroko before responding.

"Well, that's good Tetsu."

"I'll support you, Kuroko."

Kuroko smile widened. ' _I'm so blessed to get good friends like them._ '


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair, slightly AoKise pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** This story has reached 3000 views, something that I do not even imagine possible the first time I wrote this story, so I'm really grateful for all of you who view this story, make time to leave reviews and follow/favourite it. I'm really happy that there are a lot of people who like it. This story has reached the peak and it will be end soon. I'm preparing for several extra chapters for this story so please look forward to them. Please enjoy this story and don't forget to kindly leave reviews. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **\- Disclosed -**

* * *

 _'I wonder if my clothes are good enough. I don't have any bed hair, right?'_ Kuroko nervously checks his clothes and hair. He wore grey long sleeved t-shirt with a sky blue scarf and dark grey pants with white sneakers. When he invited Akashi to a date in amusement park last week, Akashi sounded quite excited about their date to the point that Kuroko felt more nervous than their last date. _'What if Sei-kun did not enjoy this date? What if he found this date boring?'_ Kuroko can't stop his 'what if' question in his head. _'Don't be like this, Tetsuya. Deep breath, deep breath. You can do it.'_ He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Tetsuya, sorry to make you wait."

Akashi walked to Kuroko, wearing a white shirt and brownish casual vest paired with black pants and brown shoes.

 _'Sei-kun.. He looks so cool,'_ thought Kuroko drooling in the inside even though his face did not betray the puddle he became when he saw his date.

"Tetsuya, are you alright? Are you tired for waiting too long? Want to take a rest?" said Akashi in concern when Kuroko did not answer his greetings. That seems to wake Kuroko up from his trance.

"I'm alright, Sei-kun. Don't worry," said Kuroko smiling to reassure him.

"Okay then, let's go." Akashi said while taking Kuroko's hand and walks towards the entrance.

Not far from them, two dark figure lurked and watched the scene intently. When the two love-birds went inside the park, those two figures also followed them from the shadows.

"How is it, Kagami?" said the tanned boy who's dressed in all black, wearing sunglasses, and holding a newspaper, glancing to his friend who was also dressed up almost the same, except the additional black cap to hide his red hair.

"So far so good. Let's go, we can't miss them," said Kagami as he began moving out from the shadow to follow them.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"They said the most popular ride here is the Ferris Wheel." Said Kuroko.

"Great idea. Let's ride it later when the lights already lit up. I heard the scenery at night is the best here," said Akashi.

"Then, Sei-kun, what would you want to ride first?" asked Kuroko as he opened a map for the amusement park.

"Hmm, let's see. How about this first?" asked Akashi, pointing at one of the famous ride for that amusement park.

"They're going to ride that one. Let's go, Kagami! We have to follow them!" shout Aomine pulling Kagami to one of the ride that Akashi and Kuroko chose.

"Wait a minute, Aomine, that is…" Kagami paled as he saw the ride.

"AAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHH….." Shout Kagami and Aomine as the roller coaster was spinning in the track.

After the ride, Kagami was limping to the point he could not even walk straight and slump his body in the bench. Aomine was not better, but at least he was excited with the ride. "It's so cool, let's ride it again!"

"Ride it yourself!" shout Kagami.

After a while, they finally remember the reason they ride that rollercoaster. "Wait, where're Kuroko and Akashi?" said Kagami, looking around searching for a certain tealhead and redhead.

"You're right. Where have they gone to?" said Aomine.

"Well, it was a really coincidental meeting you here, Daiki, Kagami. It seems like we have had quite a lot of incidental meeting like this, don't you think?" an amused voice was heard speaking behind them.

As they turned, they saw a red devil staring at them with a smile that is far from the word kind. They flinched.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, good morning. What are you doing here?" said Kuroko nodding his head to two of them politely.

"Ahh… Kuroko, Akashi, it was really a nice coincidence, don't you think? To meet you two here.. hahahaha…" said Kagami awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"Ye.. Yeah.. We just want to play around a bit so we decided to go to this amusement park. I never thought that we would bump with you two here," said Aomine.

"Yeah, a very nice coincidence indeed," said Akashi with hard stares.

"Because we already met up like this, how about we play together?" said Kuroko.

"N.. No.. It's not necessary. We will go around ourselves, right, Aomine?" said Kagami hinting to Aomine to prepare escaping the devil's wrath.

"Ye.. Yeah, Kagami is right. We will go by ourselves and not disturb you two," said Aomine, also preparing to run.

Akashi sighed. "Because Tetsuya already said so, you two will come with us." said Akashi staring at both of them.

They seemed to not have any other option so they nod their head and followed his order. 'I don't want to die today.'

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Why do I have to go to amusement park with you two-nano dayo?" sighed a certain green haired boy to his friends as he pushed his glass when his other hand was hugging a teddy bear which is his lucky item for today.

"It's good, isn't it? To go with your friends instead your boyfriend? You know you need some changing scenery, Midorimacchi. I get free tickets from my modelling job so it's free," said a blond haired boy to the green haired one.

The purple haired boy did not say anything since he was still busy munching his snacks.

"Stop eating snacks, Murasakibara. Why don't you asked the other to go instead of me, Kise?" said Midorima a little irritated.

"Buuuttt…. Aominecchi is not available today. Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi too. Even Akashicchi said he already has plan today," said Kise whining.

"Then just go by yourself!" snapped Midorima.

"Midorimacchi, you meaniee~~ Murasakicchi, you are the only one that was a good friend to me…" said Kise with puppy eyes to Murasakibara.

"I only got here because you said you want to buy me the rare oyster flavoured snacks," said Murasakibara still munching.

"Why is everybody a meanie to mee…" whined Kise.

Midorima just sighed looking at the two of them. At that very moment, he saw a group of people he knew quite well from afar.

"Isn't that Akashi and Kuroko? With Aomine and Kagami?" said Midorima surprised.

"EHHHH? But they said they have plan today," said Kise startled.

"They look like they are on a date? Then, is it a double date?" said Murasakibara quite shocked that he stopped eating his snacks.

"EHh? Date? Why do you think they're going on a date?" said Kise.

"See, Akachin was grabbing Kurochin's hand. And Kagamin's hand was on Aominechin's shoulder," said Murasakibara pointing at them.

"You're right, Murasakibara. When you put it like that, I just remember that I saw them at the cinema last time. They looked like people going on a date, with Kuroko leaning on Akashi and Kagami and Aomine was hugging each other. Kise, did you already break up with Aomine?" said Midorima.

"No way!"

"Then, is he cheating on you, Kisechin?"

"Ugghhhh… Let's follow them. I have to find out if Aominecchi is really cheating on me!" said Kise furiously.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Ah… it's really tiring. Let me rest for a bit," said Kagami as he slumped against the bench with pale face. After they're riding that damn roller coaster for three times, he could not hold his puke, Aomine even had to support him to the bench, and now he felt so tired like he already run several dozen miles without stopping.

"Heehhh… Is that your only limit, Bakagami?" said Aomine teasingly.

"Shut up, Ao… Ughhhh" Kagami's nausea was back again full force and compel him to puke again.

"Maybe I should go buy him a drink." Said Kuroko as he run to the nearest vending machine.

"Wait, Tetsuya, I'll go with you! Daiki, take care of Kagami in the mean time." Said Akashi as he chase for Kuroko.

"Are you okay, Kagami?" said Aomine with concern, as he rub Kagami's back lightly to remove the queasiness.

"Hahhhh… Thank you for your concern, Aomine." Said Kagami, at last his nausea already subdue and he did not puke again.

At that moment, a certain blond haired run towards the two of them with full speed.

"AOMINECCHIII! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! HOW CRUEL OF YOU!" Kise shouted as he cried and started hitting Aomine.

"Ki.. Kise! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Aomine surprised.

"Don't even try to shrug it off. I saw you two hugging each other in the cinema last week. And then today you are on a date again?" said Midorima.

"Date? Wai.. Wait! It's just a misunderstanding! There's nothing going on between Aomine and me!" said Kagami surprised.

"Don't even try it, Kagamicchi! I saw you two so lovey dovey today! I won't hand over Aominecchi to you!" said Kise angrily.

"Wait a minute, Kise! I'm not cheating I swear! There's a special circumstances for this!" exclaimed Aomine panic.

"Circumstances?" said Murasakibara while resuming eating his snacks.

"Well, actually….."

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"WHATTTT? SO KUROKOCCHI WAS LYING THAT HE LIKES YOU TO BE AKASHICCHI'S PRETEND BOYFRIEND? SO KUROKOCCHI LIKES AKASHICCHI?" shout Kise loudly.

 ***THUD***

Kuroko was walking towards them with Akashi when he heard Kise shouted and he dropped the drinks he already bought. He slowly turned to Akashi.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi's face was free of emotion but Kuroko knew that he heard it too.

 _'He knew. He knew I was lying.'_ Thought Kuroko dejected. He could not stomach Akashi's disappointment right now, as he was lying all those time to him. So he turned around and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** Hii... I'm sorry for the late update. I'm happy and surprised that last chapter has made my view added by 1000 more views so I'm really grateful for that. Thank you very much for supporting me and liking this story. This is the last chapter (finally) so I do hope you like the ending. I reviewed this chapter many times and I hope it would satisfy you. I still have several extra chapters for this story, for prequels so please stay tuned. But because of my workload is high these weeks, I don't know when I could update with the extra chapters. Thank you for all of you who liked this story, follow this, and left review for me. I hope you will like my next project too. Please enjoy and ciao~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend**

 **\- Conclusion -**

* * *

He ran and ran and ran. He ran until he ran out of breath then he used his misdirection to blend in with the crowds. 'I cannot met with Akashi right now. I cannot bear to see his disappointed face on my lies all this time.' Thought Kuroko as he walked aimlessly.

' _I don't have the right to be his boyfriend anymore. A liar like me should never be his boyfriend. Sei-kun do not deserve to have a liar like me as his boyfriend, he deserves better. Someone who can be more honest about his feelings for him, someone that did not lie just to test his feelings. I'm sure he's hate me now._ ' Tears are streaming down steadily down his face.

Kuroko walked without any direction. At some point, he found a part of the amusement park that was not crowded so he sit on a bench and just staring at people passing by. Every now and then, there would be some couple obviously on a date passing by, and watching them so lovey dovey made Kuroko's heart hurts. ' _Maybe that would be what it'd look like if we were really on a date, if we were really boyfriends._ ' Thought Kuroko sad. ' _It doesn't matter anymore, I already destroyed what we could have had. I betrayed his trust in me, and played him like a fool in this scenario, just to know what he felt about me. It would not be a surprise if he's already disgusted with me by now._ '

Kuroko did not know how much time had passed when suddenly there're balloons in front of his face. It's a red and a blue balloon. He looked up and saw a bunny thrusting those balloon to him.

"Are you okay?" asked the bunny to him with a muffled voice.

"No, I'm not okay," said Kuroko quietly.

"Here, take these balloons," said the bunny as he put the strings into Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko, as surprised as he was, grabbed the strings and looked up to the bunny with confusion in his eyes.

"Now, just concentrate on your problem, imagine your problem as these balloons, and then let them go," again the bunny said disconcerting things.

Kuroko tried what that bunny said, imagining the balloon as his grieve and sadness. And then he released the strings. The balloons slowly but sure float to the sky. Kuroko staring at those balloons until they disappeared from his sight.

"Well, are you feeling better now?" asked the bunny.

Surprisingly, Kuroko was feeling better, the grieve and sadness feeling was still there but somehow watching those balloons which represent his feelings disappeared make his feelings lighter.

"Yeah, thank you," said Kuroko smiled a little as he wiped his tears.

"Do you want to share? I don't know what your problem really is, but sometimes talking to someone about it would make it better," said the bunny tenderly.

' _I don't know who the bunny is, and he/she does not know me, so I guess talking would not hurt._ ' Thought Kuroko. "I betrayed the person I love. When he was really kind enough to help me, I lied to him all this time. And now that he already knew about my lie, I'm not brave enough to confess my feelings, to tell him that I love him," said Kuroko sadly.

"I don't know what you're lying about, but if you regretted ever lying to him, why don't you just apologize to him about it. Just go apologize to him and tell him about your feelings."

Hearing those words, suddenly sadness overwhelming Kuroko and silent tears began to stream down again. ' _My heart hurts. If he rejected me and hate me because of those lie, I.._ ' Kuroko clenched his shirt with trembling hands. Suddenly it's hard to breath and Kuroko just cried without sound. _'I don't want to be hated._ '

The bunny just watching Kuroko cracked down silently. After a while, the bunny approached Kuroko and hug him. His hand patting Kuroko's back lightly. "You see, if he was important to you, I guess you owe him that truth about your feelings for him. Even if he did not reciprocate your feelings, at least you tried to be honest about that. I think loving someone is not only about your happiness, but it's about happiness of the person you love. Do you think he will be happy not knowing about your feelings? Do you think he will be happy about you just walked away from him like this?"

Kuroko startled at that and started thinking about what the bunny said. ' _He's true, I owe him an apology and the truth about my feelings. I cannot continuously run away from Sei-kun._ '

"But, I'm too afraid to face him now." Said Kuroko faintly.

The bunny sighed and push Kuroko lightly to face him. "Well, even if I said it's not only about your happiness, it did not mean that your happiness is not a part of loving someone. I'll asked then, will you be happy for him not knowing about your feelings for the rest of his life? To watch him going out with another person, without any knowledge that you love him? Do you want it to be like that?"

 _'No! I don't want that!_ ' thought Kuroko instantly.

"Your face already showed your answer. So go, apologize to him and tell him your feelings," said the bunny, patting his shoulder lightly.

' _He's right, I don't want it to end like this._ ' After contemplating for a while, at last Kuroko could gather up his courage again to face Akashi. "Thank you, Mr. Bunny." Kuroko bowed slightly and smiling a little. He was just about to walk away when a voice was calling him from behind.

"Tetsuya!"

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

After Kuroko run away, Akashi tried to keep up with him, but lost him in the crowd.

"Tetsuya!" shouted Akashi, but Kuroko was not anywhere in his sight.

He ran around and shouting Kuroko's name, searching for him, but to no avail.

' _At time like this, I really hate his misdirection._ ' Thought Akashi panting a little after running to several places.

He glanced up to the sky to take a deep breath and calming down when he looked at blue and red balloons floating near the ferris wheel.

' _Wait a minute, ferris wheel?_ ' thought Akashi. He glanced around and saw a bear that was giving off balloons to children. He run and grabbed the bear as he shout, "Tell me where is the ferris wheel?"

"It.. It's that way, mister." Said the bear surprised while appointing to the road on the right side.

"Thank you," exclaimed Akashi with a beaming smile as he run towards the direction to ferris wheel.

Several time he was pushed by the crowds and had to apologize to several children because Akashi was bumping to their candy or ice cream. But he did not slow down his running speed. His mind was occupied by just one person. ' _Please let it be Tetsuya!'_

As he run to a small park bellow the ferris wheel, he could see Tetsuya was bowing to a bunny and just starting to walk away, so he shouted with all the breath he still has.

"Tetsuya!"

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

Kuroko was petrified as he turned around and watched Akashi walked to him still out of breath

"Tetsuya, at last I found you," said Akashi as he stopped in front of Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, how did you know that I was here?" said Kuroko surprised.

"Earlier we made a promise to ride the ferris wheel, so I just thought maybe you will be waiting for me here. I'm glad I was right," said Akashi smiled a little.

As Kuroko look around, he's just realized that they're indeed in a park near the ferris wheel. Unconsciously his feet brought him here.

"I'm sorry, I don't even realize that this is near the ferris wheel." Said Kuroko apologize as he bowed slightly.

"Don't worry about that, Tetsuya." Said Akashi.

Silence was hanging around them. Neither of them speak, they're just staring at each other. After several moment of silent, Kuroko broke the silence.

"Sei-kun, I'm sorry for lying all this time to you." Said Kuroko bowing deeply. Akashi did not say anything and Kuroko did not have enough gut to see his face so he's just continued without lifting his face.

"As you already heard before, all of these things, me love Kagami-kun and wanted you to become my pretended boyfriend was all a lie." Said Kuroko. Again, silence greeted him. Kuroko practically could hear the time ticked. Finally, Akashi spoke.

"If all of those are lies, then what is the truth, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko inhale a deep breath, clenching his hand, and said, "The truth is I love you, Sei-kun. I wanted to know what your feelings for me, that's why I asked Kagami-kun to launch this scenario as your pretended boyfriend so I could know whether if you could see me as a boyfriend or just as a friend."

When Akashi did not speak again, Kuroko's heart was broken in that instant. ' _I'm right, he's disgusted by my lies now._ ' Thought Kuroko as he tried to held his tears.

"I.. I'm sorry if you're disgusted by me right now, so I.. I'll just.." Kuroko's stammering to break the silent when suddenly he was pulled to a hug.

"Se.. Sei-kun?" said Kuroko surprised in the embrace of Akashi.

"Tetsuya, you did not think that I would be that blind to not see your feelings all this time, no?" said Akashi.

"What.. what do you mean, Sei-kun?"

"I already knew, Tetsuya. Your lies about your feelings for Kagami and your real feelings for me, I already knew all of it."

Kuroko was speechless. He did not expect that Akashi already knew them all.

"You see, Tetsuya, you're not a good liar. I was surprised the first time you told me about your feelings for Kagami, I really did not expect that since I always had a hunch that you like me. But I'm still not sure at that time, I don't know if you really like me or if you really like Kagami, so I followed your play and became your pretended boyfriend."

"Then how did you became so sure of my feelings?" asked Kuroko.

"Looking at your reaction on my kiss, and your behavior around Kagami and me. It did not look like you love him as a man at all. And you're blushing like crazy every time I do something intimate to you. As I said before, you're not a good liar," said Akashi chuckling.

"Then how about that time when we bought shoes. You said something about you want to make Kagami jealous? I thought you really help me with my quest and it makes me think you don't have any feelings for you." Said Kuroko.

"That was your punishment, for saying my family name that day before we went shopping. I already told you that day, that you will not like the punishment I will give you," said Akashi smiled evilly.

"Don't tell me you already knew that I really hate horror film?" asked Kuroko now starting to pout.

Akashi chuckled at that. "I had to bribe Himuro to convince Kagami to buy that movie tickets. And yes, I already knew that you hate horror film. That was your punishment for trying to lie to me and made this whole stupid scenario about falling in love with Bakagami."

"Sei-kun, you're evil." Said Kuroko.

"Well, you're more evil yourself Tetsuya, for trying to make me heartbroken with your silly lies." Said Akashi smiling.

"Then are you not angry with me anymore, Sei-kun? About my lies to you? Am I forgiven?" said Kuroko quietly.

"I was never angry to you, Tetsuya. It's just a little displeased me. But I already punished you for that, so it's alright now. I'm really happy when you finally invited me on this date, Tetsuya. Honestly, when Kagami and Daiki appeared today, I had my doubt that I mistakenly guessed your feelings, but hearing your confession made me sure of it," said Akashi, petting Kuroko's head lightly.

"I already told you about my feelings. What about yours, Sei-kun?"

"What do you think, Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun, it's not fair." Kuroko pout.

"Then, let me hear your feelings once more, and then I will tell you my feelings." Said Akashi.

Kuroko looked up and stared to Akashi's red eyes, finding love radiating from those scarlet red eyes.

"Sei-kun, I love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya," said Akashi as he bent, and finally claim Kuroko's mouth.

It was a tender kiss, not dominating like Kuroko anticipated but enough to make his toes curled. Akashi's tongue licked Kuroko's lips, demanding to enter and when he was given the access, he kissed him deeply and slowly ravaged the inside of that sweet mouth. Kuroko hummed and moaned a little, enjoying the kiss, as he put up his arms around Akashi and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. After several moment, Akashi broke the kiss and then the lights in the ferris wheel suddenly lights up, showering them with beautiful light.

"I guess it's time for us to ride the ferris wheel. Come, Tetsuya." Said Akashi, asking for Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko, who still blushing after their kiss, smiled shyly and clasped Akashi's hand and they walked hand in hand towards the blinding light of the ferris wheel.

 **#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤**

"Well, that was a good ending I supposed. Great speech there, Bakagami. I never knew that you could give a good advice like that. We must return that costume though, it would be a pain in the ass if Satsuki knew we stole her costume for her part time job." Suddenly a tan man was emerging from the bushes near the bench and walked towards the bunny.

The bunny lifted his head, showing a red head and tears.

"Wait, are you crying? Why are you crying, Kagami? Don't tell me you…" said Aomine surprised.

"It does not matter anymore, Aomine. Now I just wishes for his happiness." Said Kagami as he tried to wipe the tears, but the tears refuse to stop.

Aomine clasped his hand on Kagami's shoulder as they watched the two figures disappeard amongst light.

' _I wish you happiness, Kuroko._ '

 **~~Fin~~**

 **NB :** That's it! It finally ended. How is it? Do you like the ending? I hope I don't make them to OOC, especially Kuroko, Akashi and Kagami. Btw, I already have the scenario of brokenhearted Kagami since earlier chapters, but looking at this ending, I do think this ending is too open for Kagami. But I don't have any story for him or with who should I paired him, so if you want to have a sequel for Kagami, please suggest some plot or at least with whom should I pair him. I already had extra chapter for him though it's a prequel, as to when he started love Kuroko and why with this pretend boyfriend scenario, so stay tuned for that chapters. All in all, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope for your support on my next project. Ciao~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair

 **Author's Note :** Whew.. at last I'm done with my first prequel for this series, I don't know if it's good enough, I'm suck at describing feelings but I hope you would enjoy this prequel. This is a prequel for when Kuroko and Akashi started to like each other. I quote the conversation from anime so if the translate is wrong or different from yours, I apologized. The next chapter would be prequel for Kagami, I hope I could make that one better. Btw, I made a sequel series for this story, titled Dreams Come True, so please check it out. I currently in the middle of preparing a new story, so please stay tuned with me. Lastly, thank you very much for all of you who already favorite and reviewed this story. I hope I could continue to write a good story for you to read and don't forget to leave review or follow this story if you still hadn't.. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Pretended Boyfriend Prequel**

 **\- The Moment I Realized that I Love You -**

* * *

 **Kuroko's POV**

"This is a first. Someone as devoted to basketball as you, yet the result don't come with the effort."

That was your first sentence to me. I was lying if I told you that your word did not hurt me. But then you give me puzzling words about my ability. That day, I was thinking to quit basketball, a sports that I loved so much, but your words give me hope to play again. Later I found what I could do to make my own basketball style, and the result was exceed my expectation. I was able to join the first string, and that's all thanks to you.

My first match was almost end up in disaster. I messed up our team and almost made me dispelled from first string. Again, you pinpoint my mistake and made me able to actually put my skill on used. That day I was put as a regular on our team. I was ecstatic, I never thought I could be on this stage, and that's all thanks to you. You, who before was just someone I don't really know, became someone I admired and looked up to.

As time goes by, my admiration towards you was growing rapidly. I saw how you care about our team, how you want to cultivate our talent, how you value your team member. And then, suddenly, everything changed. I saw it, I saw that you changed into someone else, someone I don't recognize at all. Because I always watching you intently, that's why I was the first who realized that you are not Akashi Seijuuro that I knew before. Our team was changed brutally, winning became something obsolete that must be achieve before anything, and teamwork became something that only weakling only do. I saw us breaking apart, and that last match against Ogiwara was my last straw before I snapped. I could not bear it anymore, I could not bear to play basketball with you anymore and seeing you destroy other's dream and love to basket. I was depressed to the point I hated basketball that I always love. It was horrible, to hate something you love dearly.

How irony if I thought of it again, you were the one who five me hope when I was almost give up on basketball, yet you're also the one who later made me hate basketball to the point that I almost could not play anymore. When graduation was near and it's our time to part ways, I decided take my chance to change you and the others. I wanted to prove to you that teamwork is something that you need, that victory is not everything, but more than everything, I wanted to bring your old self back. Your old self that would smile gently to me, your old self that would care for your teammates, your old self that saw me not as a burden, but as a strength to the team. That's why I went to Seirin, met Kagami and others and at last had a chance to defeat you all. When we actually faced each other in final of Winter Cup, I never thought that you would back to yourself in the middle of the game. I almost cried at the time I realized that you actually came back to your old self. When I actually managed to defeat you, I could not contain my tears of joy anymore.

"This is a victory for you. No, for all of you. Congratulations. And prepare yourselves. Next time, we are the ones who will win." You said, offering your hand with teary eyes to me. I felt relief and happiness surge me, relief for you came back to your old self, happiness for you at last recognize my skills and my existence.

"Yes. Let's play again. Next time, the time after that, many times over," I said as I grabbed your hands with mine and clasped it with all my might, feeling so moved for this moment that I always thought impossible. Many emotions was flooding my heart and I feel the tears pooling again in my eyes. At last, you acknowledged my existence and my value to the team once again.

"That's right. Many times over. This isn't the end of everything. It's more like it's just begun." I said with certainty that we could start this all over again together. I see many emotions floating in your eyes as we stand there, hand clasping and staring to each other. I felt like the time just stop there and there're just two of us, standing each other, with many emotions that could not be expressed. I saw flash back to our memories together, back when I first met you, the happy time when we were a team playing basketball together, the time when the team broken up, and now. I could feel my heartbeat speed up while I still grabbing your hand, and realized that I don't want for this moment to end. I want you to acknowledge my basketball, because I want you to have confidence in me, I want to be a person you can confide your heart, I want to be by your side, preferably forever. That was the moment I realized why I tried so hard to make you acknowledge me again, why I, even battered and broken, would never give up on you, for you to come back to us, to me. That was the moment I realized that I love you.

* * *

 **Akashi POV**

The first time I met you, I was so surprised, you are an anomaly. You practice harder than everyone else, yet I can't feel anything from you. I think that skill would be interesting to have in our team, that's why I nudge you to that direction, so you can found your strength in basketball. The result was exceeded my expectation, once again you surprised me. The first time you have official match, you surprised me again by stumbling and got yourself a nosebleed. And then you surprised me again when you messed with our team play rhythm. At this point, I was confused, has my instinct about you wrong? I'm never wrong since I'm absolute, but for the first time I was questioning myself whether I made wrong decision about you or not. Then I found your mistake, and when I pointed it out to you, you prove me that I was not wrong after all.

You're a man full of surprise. That's what make you so interesting for me. At that time, I could feel a tingling feeling whenever I saw you play, whenever I saw you talk to me, whenever you smiled to me. But I don't understand that feeling. I thought maybe it was my proud of your progress so far. Afterall I was the one who found you and your talent, and I was the one who help you to bloom.

Of course when another me surfaced after that fateful match against Murasakibara, my view about you changed. I didn't see your talent as something that our team needed anymore. So I shunned you, I made you broke your promise with your childhood friend and made him stop playing basketball. At that time, I don't understand why I hate your friend, why I want to destroy him to the point that he would hate basketball. We already faced many weak enemies, but why I felt I really want to destroy him. Looking back now, I realized that maybe I feel jealous to him, jealous about your bond with him, that's why I want to destroy him so badly, so that he stop playing basketball and you would stop associate with him. But then you're so heartbroken with that and decided to leave the team. How foolish I was, I did nothing to stop you at that time, I know. I still have my pride, if you really want to leave, then I wouldn't stop you. After all, you were not needed by me.

How mistakenly I was. When I first started at Rakuzan, everytime I played, I always search up for you on the court. I missed you so bad that I trained Mayuzumi your basketball style, that way I could feel like playing with you again, but he's not you. I miss your beautiful eyes, your way of talking, your gentle smile, to the point that I thought I was going mad. After what felt like eternity, I could see you again, and talk to you again, but there's a bug that was pestering you, known as Kagami. I was so enraged with him because he pestered you so I tried to stab him. It did not work of course, but I can always destroy him on the court so I let it go.

I was so confident that I would be able to destroy your team, to prove to you that I'm absolute and I'm always right so you'd better join me than face against me, but I was wrong. You surprised me once again when you and your team defeated me.

 _'We lost. So this is defeat. How horrible. It pains the heart indescribably. I don't think I can keep my calm up through when we line up. However, that is why I think I'm glad I've been playing basketball. And glad I was able to cross paths with you._ '

"This is a victory for you. No, for all of you. Congratulations." I said, offering my slightly trembling hands for handshakes with tears that I could not stop. "And prepare yourselves. Next time, we are the ones who will win."

"Yes. Let's play again. Next time, the time after that, many times over," you said, clasping your hands to mine, I can feel your relief with my old self came back sipping through. You smiled blindingly to me and then I realize how big your existence is for my life.

"That's right. Many times over. This isn't the end of everything. It's more like it's just begun." You said again full of confidence, that this is our start again.

Seeing your face with your confidence that we could start all over again, make my heart clenched painfully. ' _You really like to do something that exceed my expectation, Tetsuya,_ ' as I smiled ironically. ' _Do you think we could start all over again? Do you already forgive me?_ ' there's so much question swimming in my mind but once I see your face with your gentle smile, I already knew your answer.

' _Why you tried this hard? I broke your heart and your trust once, and yet, you stand alone, facing all of us with just one determination, to make us realize once again that playing basketball together is fun, that victory did not matter if you did not enjoy it. Why? Why did you not give up on us?'_ I thought. And there you are, smiling to me as we still holding hands together. And for the first time, I felt something unusual stirring inside of me, a strange feeling yet it's warm, a feeling to monopolize you, a feeling to want to always see your smile, a feeling to protect you from the world, even from me.

That was the moment I realized what is your existence for me. Why I was so angry when you decide to leave our team back in Teiko, why I decided to make a copy of you out of Mayuzumi to cover my need and longing for you. That was the moment I realized that I love you.


End file.
